Courtesy of Umbrella Corperation
by Vanquisher Of Boredom
Summary: When their city's under attack by it's own inhabitants Devan & Timothy Delarose, Glenn Jaeger, and Leon S. Kenedy must fight for their survival and use tactics to wage war on the monsters that terrorize the city. *Rated M for Gore and Suggestive content*
1. Something Strange

My name is Devan Delerose and this is my survival story.

~Chapter 1~ Something Strange~

-Raccoon City-

Halsted and Beaux

-8:00 AM-

Something strange has been happening to my little city. Something strange indeed. There have been rumors of strange moaning sounds that can be heard both day and night, unexplainable murders, and not to mention the three teenagers that disappeared on a field trip to the Arklay Mountains. People just seem to be on the edge of their seats lately. And as much as I try to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach I seem to be on the edge of my seat as well. But today is Friday not a day to sit around cowering in my three inch heeled combat boots about strange noises, mysterious disappearances, and supposed murders. Today is a day to live my life and hang out with my friends Ryan and Veronica. Yup. Today is going to be a good day… Or so I think…

Ryan blasts his music as we take a short cut through the alley just to be five minutes late for school.

"T-G-I-Mother-Fucking-F man!" Veronica laughs as Ryan waves seductively to a blonde policeman passing through the alley in his cop car.

I smile cheekily and sigh. You only get friends like this once in a life time. I would be absolutely destroyed if I lost them.

I hear grunting and moaning from just a few houses down where I see a homeless man crouched over something… something that is (or was) bleeding. We get closer to see the man digging his teeth into a dogs neck. My eyes grow wide as the man continues ripping into the corpse and swallowing mouthful after mouthful of rancid canine flesh. The man looks up at us. His eyes were white and lifeless and his skin was yellowish green as if he himself is just a soulless vessel. The shriek of fear startled the man and sent him running. Only the strange thing is that he was running towards us and fear was no where to be found within his eyes.

"Veronica!" Ryan pushes veronica out of the way and grabs a hold of the man only to get a chunk of his neck ripped off like paper by the mans corroded choppers.

"Let go of him!" In a frenzy I push the cannibal off of Ryan only to worsen his wound. Veronica rushes to his aid and tries to stop the bleeding as I rush towards the man having no clue on how much adrenaline must be pumping out of my heart. I attempt to push the man again but he grabs onto me with such an amazing force. He reaches in to bite and out of instinct I grab his jaw and hold it shut.

"Get down!" I duck then hear a loud boom. The man falls on top of me and I scream as loud as humanly possible as he falls limp and blood pours from his temples and onto my once crisp white uniform shirt. I roll out from underneath the man and shove my heart back into my chest. I can't believe this is happening. This can't be real.

"Ryan!" I run over to see him grasping onto life and gasping for air.

"He'll be alright for now. Just get in the car!" The same blonde police man lifts him up and shoves him into the back seat of his police car.


	2. Lock Down

My name is Glenn Jaeger and this is my survival story

Chapter 2

-Raccoon City-

St. Theodore High

-8:05 Am-

We've been waiting on the edge of our seats for what feels like an hour, when in reality it's been only ten minutes, and I honestly have no clue why were all so nervous. The teachers are all talking in the hall and every door leading into the building is locked. Something really must be up. To take my mind off the impending subject I look outside the window towards the street down below. I can see that it's busy as normal, people everywhere walking around as if they have no where to go, and the cars are speeding down the street… As usual... But still something has to be up. They never close the doors this time of year… Let alone lock them. I mean for Christ's sake! Even if there is some force of impending doom we're going to suffocate before we even get to see it!

The teacher walks into the room with a fake smile on her face implying that there's nothing to worry about. But things that are implied and the things that are real are often two completely different things.

"What's going on?" Curiosity blurts from my mouth.

"Nothing!" Ms. Hamilton nearly shouts, "Nothing is going on. Everything is fine… Just take out your study guides and prepare for the test…"

Curious whispers erupt amongst the room. 'Why is she so nervous?' is something I can make out amongst all the ruckus.

"Weren't we supposed to watch the stem cell regeneration video?" One of the more studious students asks and groans can be heard from the entire class.

"Yes… Of course… This video is courtesy of Umbrella Corperation... " Her implying smile makes me worry as she flips on the television to show a reporter sporting the same weary look.

"Terror has spread in Raccoon city. Inexplicable murders happening in every corner. Some say the heat has driven the people of our city insane. Others say that biological-" As quickly as the panic spread in the room the television was turned off.

"Sorry kids. Wrong video!" She laughs nervously.

My mind begins to ponder as I glare out the window. What could possibly be happening? What situation was really occurring? Everything , quite obviously, wasn't merely okay. I sighed, a sudden flash of overwhelming boredom consuming my mind, as I, out of sheer boredom, of course, concoct a plan.

"May I use the restroom?", I ask with my innocent tone. The teacher ponders for a moment, taking more time than usual to answer.

"Yes, of course, but don't think of trying anything idiotic.", she replied in a rather bland tone, not seeming to care much.

Seeing part one of my devious plan worked, I smirked slyly as I exited the classroom onto the stairs. Readying my pocket knife at hand as I entered my generic, stealthy stance, I crouched up the stairs. As I reached the top step, I shuddered suddenly, a sudden shriek violating my ears. I pondered for a moment, readying my knife as I paced steadily. As I placed my hand on the bathroom door, I eyed my blade, taking a moment to ponder the moment: I was in a locked down school, hearing grotesque moans from the room I was about to enter; but, being in the current situation, I didn't really have any other choice..


	3. CPR

Chapter 3

CPR

Devan Delerose

-Raccoon City-

Halsted and Maple

-8:23 AM-

Veronica can't stop crying as Ryan's skin grows paler by the minute. His blood has somewhat coagulated but he's sweating profusely causing my false hope to slowly diminish.

"What are you kids doing out here anyway?" The officer looks at me then back at Veronica and Ryan through the mirror above his dash board.

"We were walking to school...What's going on? Why did that man attack us?!" I resist the urge to scream.

"Nothing... Just let me take you to the police station and we'll get you guys to safety".

Silence soon takes over the car. The only sounds audible are Ryans sporadic shallow breathing and the sirens on top of the hood. I look back through the caged window at Ryan and try to say something that will keep him alive. But everything is out of my control now... Not saying that I could control much in the first place... But for some reason I just can't help but feel that all of this is my fault.

I give him a simple smile and mouth that I love him as the bleeding stops all together.

"You're going to be O.K. Ryan..." I smile and hold the tears inside, "Remember we're having a girls night out tonight." I turn my head back after he closes his eyes.

We pull in back of the police station only to see a well dressed man attempting to bite at a police mans ankles.

"Wait here!" Locking the doors he jumps out of the car to assist the other officer.

"Shit! Shit! Fuck! He's not breathing Devan! He's not fucking breathing!" Veronica bursts out into tears and begins to push on his chest.

"Try CPR!" I rip away at the door handle but as hard as I try I can't get it open.

She lowers herself on his face and forces air into his lungs whilst still pushing on his chest.

With the third push on the chest and fifth breath of air into the lungs Ryan's eyes slowly begin to open.

"Keep going V! It's working!" A sudden blast of hope floods into my heart.

I look over to the business mans attempt to jaw the police man to death only to see our wonder cop smashing the mans head in with his heel. The amount of blood splattering onto the ground was impossible the business man would have had to be dead by now.

Shock takes over my mind as brain matter sprays over the concrete and the man finally lies still.

A muffled screech stampedes into my ear drums as I begin turning my head to look at Veronica and her attempt to save Ryan's life. Ryan's jaws are clenched on Veronica's lips tearing them off at the seam.

"Ryan!" I scream and bang at the cage, "Let her go!"

He looks at me with his yellow skin covered in blood and his eyes white and lifeless. Veronica cries out trying to push him off of her but her efforts are in vain. He continues to bite at her face like a rabid pit-bull and swallows her lips. I scream trying to break the cage open and save her from Ryan's sudden cannibalism. He bites into the vein in her neck and chomps away until she stops moving all together. He skin grows yellow as she begins to twitch violently and reanimates from her dead state.

I try to scream as Ryan bursts on the cage ripping away at it with his fingernails. I frantically pull at the car door trying to open it as the cage begins to budge. Veronicas gets up and pounds on the cage as well, her once beautiful face now blood stained and disfigured, her brunette hair matted against her forehead as she bangs away at the cage which is now about to burst open.

"Help!" I scream frantically never peering away from my two friends that have seemed to be infected with animalistic hate.

The cage bursts open as I hear the car door rip off of it's hinges and strong arms pull me out of my metal death trap.

With one gun shot Blood spews from Ryan's forehead. With another him and Veronica were lying still.


End file.
